The Ally
by the unseen light
Summary: All alone after the Triwizard Tournament Harry gets a mysterious letter from a person claiming to be an ally. Following the instructions on the letter changes everything. Harry/Cho Dark!Harry


**Title: The Ally**

**Summary: All alone after the Triwizard Tournament Harry gets a mysterious letter from a person claiming to be an ally. Following the instructions on the letter changes everything. Harry/Cho Dark!Harry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, and probably the things you also don't recognise**

**Warnings: Drug use, mentions of torture and rape, swearing, adult scenes and nudity**

**AN: Here you go**

**Chapter 1 – The Letter**

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I wish to help you. Having just watched a Dark Lord who killed your parents being revived and then a school mate being killed must have been hard. I wish to help you, teach you to fight this Dark Lord, for more information meet me at the Little Whinning Park in one hour._

_Sincerely _

_CC_

"What the fuck?" asked Harry reading the letter for a third time. Someone actually wanted to help him. He'd read the Prophet a few times over the past week and all he'd seen was writers slandering his name. 50 minutes had passed since he'd received the letter and he had no idea what he was going to do. The offer seemed real and could help him a lot in his fight against Voldemort, but it could also be a trap which would get him killed. Looking at the time for a moment he muttered, "Ah, fuck it, what's the worst that can happen." Before getting up and walking out of his house, his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't mind, Dudley was still out. Walking along the street he noticed his cousin pinning a girl to a wall, with his hand up her blouse, quite obviously against her will. Considering stopping his cousin for a moment Harry looked at his watch and noticed he'd be late if he did, so instead continued on to the park.

Reaching the park just in time Harry noticed a hooded person sitting on one of the swings. Walking over to the person he heard a chuckle, before the person said, "Harry, I'm glad you came." And lowered her hood, revealing that she was actually his school friend and crush Cho Chang.

"What the fuck?" he asked

"Now come one Harry, is that the way to treat a lady?" she asked in a sly voice. Watching his face go red she continued, "Yes, I sent the letter, and I'm here on business, not pleasure, unfortunately."

"What?" Harry asked again still confused

Sighing Cho said, "I want to fuck you Harry."

"What?"

"Fucking hell Harry, keep your shit together. We can do that later, for now I need to talk about business."

"Ok…"

"This is going to take a while, so please don't interrupt," seeing his nod Cho continued, "My father runs the Chinese mafia, and I'm offering you the help and protection of the mafia in your fight against that fucker Voldemort. In exchange for our help, we want you to help the mafia, supplying drugs, looking after some of the girls, the occasional assassination. Outside of the mafia, I want your help to overthrow my father so I can take control of the empire, in return I'm happy to offer myself and some of our girls as a free fuck, and unlimited access to all our drug resources. What do you think?"

"What do I think? What the fuck are you on? You want me to help the mafia, and deal drugs to people? How the fuck am I supposed to do that if I'm at Hogwarts 9 months of the year?" asked Harry outraged

"Oh, you'd sell drugs to the students, we have a massive trade in the school, didn't you know that? Most of the school has bought drugs of us at some point," explained Cho

"How have I never noticed this?" asked Harry

"Dumbledore has been trying to shield you from the world, he doesn't think you should have the pleasure of fucking whoever you please or getting so fucking high you can't remember your own fucking name."

"Will you help train me to defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked

"Of course, if you agree to me."

"I'll help."

"Good training starts now then, you've never killed anyone before have you?" Cho asked

"No"

"Well, I have targets in mind already, have you ever fucked anyone?"

"No"

"Ok, this ought to be interesting, now to show your dedication to the cause we usually have a demonstration, due to the fact your supposed to not know about us we are going to do this secretly and on my orders. The first thing you have to do, is kill that fat pig over there," Cho said pointing to Dudley who was sitting on an unconscious naked girl fucking her.

"No, I can't kill someone."

"Remember Harry, this is to gain the help of the mafia, everything will be on your side after you finish these tests."

"Will that be all I have to do?"

"Fuck no, there will be more tests, but rest assured no one innocent will die," replied Cho, pulling a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and lighting one in her mouth, "want one?"

"No, I don't do drugs."

"Ok, go kill that fat son of a bitch before he finished raping that girl, oh, and here is a knife." She said pulling a knife from one of her boots and passing it to Harry before taking a drag of her cigarette

Creeping over to where his cousin was Harry held the knife in his right hand hearing Dudley's grunts of pleasure almost made him want to be sick, but he stuck with it until he was right behind his cousin, when he plunged the knife into his back, ignoring the screams of pain he stabbed him a few more times, and then again, not stopping until his cousin was just a mangled body. Standing up Harry wiped the blood on his pants and looked at the girls in front of him. This was the first time he'd ever seen a naked girl and he couldn't help but feeling his pant tighten as he gazed longingly at her body. Appearing next to him Cho whispered in his ear, "Go on, fuck her, you did just save her from getting raped by that piece of shit, you deserve to take her as your own."

""I can't I can't hurt her, and if I could, I wouldn't know how," he replied weakly

"That's no fun, I would show you, but we can leave the fucking people for later, but a piece of advice, if you ever want to break a woman and get an answer from her, fuck her, if that doesn't work, rape her. Anyway, we have two more targets, then we are done here. Follow me." Quickly walking the two of them ended up back at number 4 when Cho said, "Kill the two of them, make it hurt, and your initiation is finished." Nodding Harry took the bloodied knife from earlier and walked into the dining room where his Uncle asked, "Boy, when is Dudley coming home."

"I'm afraid Dudley won't be coming home ever again. It's time for payback for what you did to me my whole life." Harry said, before stabbing his Uncle in the knee.

Several minutes later Cho walked into the room to see it covered in blood and the dead bodies of Vernon and Petunia on the floor, Harry was sitting on the couch his head in his bloodied hand muttering, "What have I done?" several times. Smirking Cho walking over to him, ignoring all the blood in the room and saying to Harry, "Well done, I'll get a friend to make this look like a domestic accident, it's time for us to go."

"I killed them," he said, his voice barely above a whisper

"Yes, and you just became a member of the fucking Chinese mafia, now come." Leading him out of the house she walked him down a street and into a different house, one of the many safe houses the mafia owned. Sitting him down she walked over to the closet and grabbed a few drinks, as well as some drugs which she began to roll into cigarettes. Walking back over to Harry she passed him a cup and told him to drink, and after he emptied his glass she passed him one of the cigarettes which he put in his mouth and she lit, starting off a night full of sex and drugs.

**Hope you all like that, it was a bit dark, but that is what I do. At the moment it's a Harry Cho pairing, but I'm going to add more people to that, who do you think would be good to add?**

**And please review.**


End file.
